bnha_twin_quirksfandomcom-20200215-history
All-Might Cup
The All-Might Cup (オールマイト杯) is an international tournament for both quirkless and quirks possessors, organized by Odin Zenchi, U.A.'s staff and the Government. Summary The All-Might Cup was planned by Odin Zenchi, Azazel and the government in preparation for the upcoming Battle of Musutafu which would result in the loss of many Pro-Heroes, Villains, Vigilantes and civilians. The All-Might Cup is created to serve as a proxy war among Heroes, Villains etc, and to prevent hostility from brewing among hero and villain departments which could lead into more wars and battles. A person's value as a Chess Piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) designed and provided by the pro-heroes, Odin and Vulcan and the Villain, Mouser. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on people with vampires-, ghost-related and other anti-reflection Quirks. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Heroes and people without Quirks, new rules are added to the All-Might Cup. # Anyone can register as a ( ). # A Leader can register anyone on his/her team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. # Each teams starts with 1500 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize Locations * All-Might Colosseum ** (Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth vs Team Grigori) ** (Team Divine Comedy vs Team Satan of the Darkness Dragon King) * U.A. Stadium ** (Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth vs Unknown Team) * Unnamed Arena ** (Team Archangel vs Unnamed Hero Team) ** (Team Joan d'Arc vs Unnamed Villain Team) * Allfather Stadium ** (Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth vs Team Midnight) * Gamma ** (Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team Imperium) * Pussycats Colosseum ** (Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth vs Team Archangel) ** (Team Divine Comedy vs Team Shooting Star) * Endeavour Stadium ** (Team White Emperor of the Soaring Star vs Team Asgard) ** (Team Midnight vs Team Joan d'Arc) * Villain Stadium ** (Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth vs Team Dripping Leisure of the Kings) ** (Team Archangel vs Team Asgard) * Red Dragon Stadium ** (Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth vs Team Joan d'Arc) * Beta ** (Team Imperium vs Team Shooting Star) Known Teams # Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth # Team Joan d'Arc # Team Divine Comedy # Team White Emperor of the Soaring Star # Team Imperium # Team Slash/Dog # Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor # Team Asgard # Serafall Tachibana's Team # Team Sun-Stream # Team Archangel # Team Pulp Fiction # Team Phoenix # Team Satan of Darkness Dragon King # Team Vajra's Wraith # Team Enma # Team Midnight # Team Queen Anne # Team Dripping Leisure of the Kings # Team Grigori # Zatouji's Team # Team Shooting Star # Team Dawn Current Teams # Team Flaming Dragon Child of the Blazing Truth # Team Divine Comedy # Team White Emperor of the Soaring Star # Team Imperium # Team Slash/Dog # Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor # Team Archangel # Team Queen Anne # Team Vajra's Wraith # Team Dripping Leisure of the Kings # Team Phoenix # Team Sun-Stream # Team Dawn Defeated Teams #Hitori Joshou's Team #Team Asgard #Serafall Umioto's Team #Zatouji's Team #Team Enma #Team Grigori #Team Joan d'Arc #Team Midnight #Team Satan of Darkness Dragon King #Team Shooting Star Participants Participants 2 Participants 3